Negito: The Great Shinobi Mage REDUX
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: Heroes are always needed, even after something big. This is especially true for Uzumaki Naruto and Springfield Negi. Watch as our favorite jinchuriki helps the young mage determine his path. Expect a visit from an Uchiha during certain arcs and a cameo of Kiactu in the first chapter. Kiactu becomes a major character after Eva arc though. Pairings inside (no yaoi).
1. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT CHAPTER (NEGITO)**

Prince: I decided to redo the Negito series. And no, it's not because so many people were flaming me about it, or telling me how bad it was. It's because I want the series to be up to date. Negima ended with too many questions that needed answering. However, I plan to rectify that at one point because for one, I find that extremely hard to believe that the Narutaki twins just went outside and found husbands who were turned into animals by a curse. Most of the other girls' endings I can believe. But I guess I couldn't be too picky though. I mean, I have read worse. Deadman Wonderland anyone? Of course I mean the ending. I never read the series because I really don't like things _too_ violent. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Eventually I'm going to start watching it on Toonami though. Who knows? I may also discontinue My Little KoPs because I hate a pairing that just happens out of a movie. Well, one that implies there's going to be a continuation. It's like if Ash decided that he wanted to date Melody from that Pokémon 2000 movie, I think. Maybe it was another girl but the thought counts. The new Negito will have an up-to-date Naruto and an up-to-date Kiactu.


	2. Mages and Shinobi

**CHAPTER ONE: MAGES AND SHINOBI**

Prince: Welcome to the redone Negito series. Of course you may have realized that I decided to redo the series, but it's not because of what you think. It's still pretty much what you think with Naruto having a massive harem of most of the girls of 3A, Negi having only a two-girl harem, and Kiactu having a harem of girls from another franchise _plus_ some OC. However, this one is going to be different as I have taken all the First-Person POV chapters out. For me, it didn't feel like it was going anywhere anytime soon. Kiactu will appear within the first chapter before he has to go to Home Base for a special project. He will return eventually though.

Kiactu: The pairings have already been decided, though they will probably change towards the end as Prince didn't like the ending of Negima.

Naruto/Harem (3A)

Kiactu/Harem (Witch Hunter + OC)

Negi/Harem (Two Girls)

Kotaro/Natsumi*

Prince: The last pairing was newly added because I feel that Kotaro will be Kiactu's student after the thing with Wilhelm. While Naruto and Negi will have an Onii-Otouto relationship, Kiactu and Kotaro will have an Otou-Sochi relationship. I mean if you've never had a father (or a mother for that matter), you tend to turn towards the older person for guidance. I should know. I've lived in a female-only house for going on seventeen years, where I started seeing my older cousin (who is my mom's cousin as they are about the same age) as a father figure.

**CHAPTER START**

It was a rather eventful day in the countryside of Wales, England. Two young males were enjoying the day (one napping in a tree while the other just sat at the bottom meditating). The teen on the ground was a blond about the age of eighteen with shoulder-length hair. If one was to look closely enough, they'd notice a sort of reddish-orange pigmentation around his eyes. Birds happily nested in his golden yellow hair as some roosted on the shoulders of his hooded red cloak with black flames along the trim.

The other boy up in the tree yawned for a bit before rolling out of said tree and onto the ground. "OW!" he yelled, holding his nose as the birds scattered from their living perch. Rubbing the back of his silvery hair, the young man groaned before shaking the pain away.

"What time is it?" he asked, sitting up and stretching. The boy at the base of the tree opened his eyes, revealing golden irises and horizontal slant pupils. "I . . . don't know," he said. "Maybe sometime during the afternoon." Noticing the panic on his comrade's face, he blinked twice. "There was something we were supposed to do, wasn't there?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to be at Negi's graduation! I hope it hasn't started yet." That seemed to dull the boy's mood. "Holy crap, Nekane's gonna kill us!" he said. "I hope we make it there in time."

Without a further word, the two crouched down before their forms blurred out. Dropping onto the ground in a crouch, the silver haired boy noticed their surroundings. "At least we got here on time," he said with a sigh, placing his hand against his chest in a huff of relief. "Not quite," a feminine voice said, a disappointed look in her face as both boys groaned.

"This isn't the period of time where parents get the last moments of their offspring as schoolchildren?" the silver-haired boy asked, getting a nod from the other male of the group.

"I'd expect something like this from Naruto-kun," the girl said, putting a rather letdown look upon the blond's face. "But that's just because you explained who his sensei was, Kiactu-san." At that, Naruto's attitude perked. "However, it hurt Negi that you two didn't even come to his graduation. You two are the only guys he's ever seen face-to-face that he really looks up to." With each passing scold, Naruto and Kiactu's mood dulled.

"Sorry Nekane," they both muttered, unable to look the girl in the eyes for their shame. Kiactu's mood perked. "I know just how to handle it! Naruto will stay with the little guy for as long as he's on his job, isn't that right, Naruto?" The spikes in Naruto's hair jiggled as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah . . . Wait, what?"

"Come on, it's not like you're doing anything for the next few years."

"But . . . what if there's an emergency out in a different world?!"

"That's what we have Ichigo, Percy, and Sora for," Kiactu waved off. "I'm paying them, aren't I? They should at least help us while we help them from time to time." Naruto grumbled to himself about how unfair this was. "Well . . . If this is my punishment, then yours should be set up too!" Kiactu raised a finger in reply before looking towards Nekane.

". . . Hai . . . Just give me about a month or two," he answered. "I have some things to do back at Home Quarters." His super-computer, C.O.M.P., had picked up a virus that he had to see about that would take about a good month and a half before he could get her up and running. "It shouldn't take long (relatively to an immortal)." That last part was said under his breath. "I can stay just a bit after Negi gets his assignment and then I'm gone."

"He should be getting it right about now," Nekane told the two. Kiactu and Naruto faced one another before disappearing in a manner much like before. The girl blinked before remembering that one was a ninja, so it stood to belief that he could do something like that. The other, the self-proclaimed immortal, was obviously trained in some way like his comrade, so she didn't really think about it much when they first appeared oh-so-many nights ago.

"What up/Yo, Negi-brat/Negi?" Kiactu and Naruto said as they respectively greeted the young man.

"Hello, Naruto-nii, Kiactu-nii," the young boy said, bowing his head. He seemed pleased enough, though there were hints of some sadness. "We're sorry," Naruto said. "We met a black cat and had to walk all the way around England to make sure that it didn't cross our path." Kiactu glared at him for making such shoddy excuses. However, Negi seemed to be pleased with it so he dropped the matter. "Anyway, have you known what you're going to be yet?"

"No . . . Nekane-nee and Anya-chan were going to look at the scroll with me as soon as I got it," Negi said. "I couldn't do it without my two best male friends." Kiactu smiled, as did Naruto. Despite the fact that there were no male role models around Negi, the young man was doing rather fine . . . Other than the fact that he was a proper gentleman all the time. He wouldn't go sneaking off with Naruto to peek on Nekane in the baths, he wouldn't go off to peek on Anya, even if pervy situations happened (which he seemed to be a natural-born magnet for it to happen, though) Negi didn't take the opportunity to look up someone's skirt, or catch the very rare slip of the nipple.

". . . If only you were raised like that," Naruto heard Kiactu mutter in his ear.

"If I was like that, you'd try to get me to lose my virginity at the age of nine," he whispered back. That was when a girl dressed in a cloak much like the two people before her (the ones that interacted with Kiactu and Naruto) ran up to the group. She seemed about the same age as Negi and had a hair color that was closer to red than Negi's own, which looked to be a shade of burgundy. Her hair was done in pigtails that flowed from either side. (**AN: Or are they ponytails? I could never tell the difference, unless pigtails are the ones on the sides while ponytails are the ones on the back. Just in case, I'm going with that**)

"Negi, what did you get?" she asked, almost running into Naruto, who stopped her before she did. "Thanks, Naruto-san."

"I'm waiting on Nekane-nee," Negi said. They didn't wait long before the girl appeared. Once everyone was there, they all watched as Negi opened up his scroll to see what job was given to him. Watching as the ink soaked the paper, they could make out the words: Teacher in Mahora, Japan. Both Kiactu and Naruto turned their attention to one another before a silent message was cast. Covering their ears, they blocked the sounds of astonishment from both girls _and_ Negi before deeming the coast was safe.

"Principal!" Nekane yelled out, getting the attention of an elderly man. "What's the meaning of this? What do you mean 'teacher'?"

"Ho . . . A teacher, is it?"

"Are you sure there hasn't been a mistake? There's no way a 10-year-old can be a teacher!" Kiactu grimaced as there was a way. If a kid could become a genin at seven and a chunin at ten, he could be a teacher at the latter age, too. Considering the kid's blood, it wasn't unsurprising. Geniuses sometimes beget geniuses. And Kiactu wasn't talking about his father either.

"If it was written on the diploma, then that is the end of the matter," the headmaster explained. "Well . . . You must train hard . . . in order to become a great mage." Nekane almost fainted, though Naruto caught her before she severely hurt herself. He frowned to himself. "Is it really hard to believe that Negi could be a child prodigy?" he asked. "If this is all you guys think he's good for, it's better that he just leave."

Nekane tried to open her mouth, only to catch a glare from Naruto that closed it right back up. "Negi has worked his tail to the bone to try and become a great mage just like _him_ and you guys are just looking down on that dream." Naruto's speech was highly effective, getting the girls to look down in shame as they believed every word he said. "Besides, all you can do is hope Negi does his best and know that he will. Because I'll be with him every step of the way."

Naruto smiled, wrapping his surrogate little brother in a one-armed hug. "N-Nii-san," the kid teacher thought, his eyes shining in admiration. Unfortunately the mood was broken when Kiactu sighed, drawing attention to the Namae no Nai. When he noticed that everyone was staring at him, Kiactu pointed towards the headmaster. "I'm pretty sure that whatever he was going to say was interrupted by your little '_moment_'," he said, using quotations.

"Thank you, Kiactu," the headmaster said. Kiactu waved off the gratitude. "Don't worry, young Negi Springfield, the principal of the school you will be assigned is a friend of mine. Just do your best, alright?" Negi gulped before thanking the headmaster.

"Wow! So this is what Japan is like, huh?" Negi said, walking with a giant pack on his back. Kiactu had split from the group back to his home dimension, leaving Naruto in his care. The jinchuriki was dressed in casual clothes, even though his charge was professionally dressed. On his head was an orange skull cap with frog eyes. He wore an open hooded windbreaker a different shade of orange than his cap, a fishnet shirt underneath with what could be described as a Kevlar vest, though it really was extremely light, and jeans.

"It's not that much different than any other version of Japan Kiactu and I've seen on our journeys," Naruto exclaimed. It truly wasn't . . . Unless there was some part that didn't exist. After getting onto a train, Naruto could only watch as Negi was pressed up against before the girls separated off the boy. "Where are you going, little boy?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm going to the school with my Onii-san," Negi answered with a smile, getting the girls to coo at how adorable he was. "Aw . . . But the only schools after this are the middle and high schools." As Negi tried to explain what he was doing there, he suddenly felt something against his nose. "Geh . . ." he said, trying to hold in a sneeze. "Ah . . . Ah . . . **ACHOO**!" Gale force winds blew the girls' skirts up, letting Naruto catch an eyeful of stockings, panties, and garter belts. He blinked before turning away, the image of each girl's rather risqué panties deeply implanted into his mind.

'_I am not Ero-Sennin. I am not Ero-Sennin. I am not Ero-Sennin._'

"W . . . What was that just now?" one of the girls asked.

"Some kind of hurricane?"

"**Next stop, Mahora Academy Central**," the announcer said

"Ah, we're here!" The girls said by to the boy, not noticing the blond in the room as they exited the train. "Hope your nii-san shows you around," one of them said.

Negi stood next to Naruto, standing next to the jinchuriki as he stood up without a word. "We really have to see about your problem," he told the young boy, turning his gaze onto Negi. "That sneeze is going to end up being a Weapon of Mass Perversion."

As the two exited the train, they both got an eyeful of the Academy. Students were running to school in order to not be late while others were riding bikes, using the trolley system, or skating. Maybe someone was skateboarding, but Naruto couldn't tell.

". . . First one to the school doesn't have to clean up after the school day is over with," Naruto said, getting the ten-year-old to pout.

"Not fair, Naruto-nii," Negi told him. "You have Tailed Beast Mode." Naruto huffed. "Fine, I'll just use Nine-Tails Chakra Mode." Negi complained that it was still too fast for him. Even with wind magic coursing through his legs Negi wouldn't win in a race against Naruto using his chakra.

"Fine . . . Chakra Manipulation versus Magic Manipulation," Naruto said, finally getting the race started. "And . . ." Pulling out a stopwatch, he set the timer for three seconds, watching as it counted down. Once the timer reached zero, a buzzing sound echoed. "GO!" With that, the duo was off, creating a tremendous amount of wind that lifted up the skirts of girls trying their best to get to class on time. Most of the boys were shocked in awe before cheering at what was a good sign of luck (at least for the male demographic).

"**Attention students, this is the guidance committee. This week is "Zero Late Attendances Week", and it's only ten minutes to the bell! Let's hurry it up!**" the announcer said. Naruto caught something about yellow cards and them asking to try to arrive with plenty of time to spare.

Meanwhile, a pair of young females was also trying their best to get to school on time. One, a girl with long reddish orange hair, bell ties, and eyes of different colors, was yelling at her brunette friend to hurry it up. "Sheesh, why do you, the principal's granddaughter, have to go meet this new teacher?" she asked, only for her friend to apologize. "He's a friend of the principal, so I'm expecting him to be another old geezer for sure."

Somewhere, back in the main multiverse, Kiactu sneezed before covering his nose. "Someone . . . must be talking about . . . me." He sneezed once more. "What was that old saying? 'Sneeze once: someone's talking about you. Sneeze twice: someone's talking bad about you.'" It was quite obvious which one it was.

"You think so?" the brunette asked. "The fortune today is, 'You'll have a meeting with destiny'." At the former girl's surprise and utter joy, she was then told that repeating the name of the person you liked ten times and barking was effective too. What she did next could only be described as pitiful. "It looks like you really would do anything for Takahata-sensei, huh?"

"I will kill you," Asuna grumbled. "Seriously."

"_And_ next it says: "Do a handstand with your legs spread and run as fast as you can for so 50 meters while shouting 'Nya'." The girl yelled that she was NOT doing that.

"You sure are fast, Asuna," the brunette commented. "You can keep up with me even though I'm wearing skates."

"Well excuse me for being fit!" the now-named Asuna grumbled before a certain 10-year-old made an appearance. "Your love will be unrequited," Negi told her, getting the girl to stare at him for a bit before blinking. "Wh-WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BRAT" she yelled, getting in Negi's face.

"U . . . Um . . . Well, you were talking about fortunes so . . ."

"I didn't ask for a fortune," she yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks. "N . . . No, it's just that your love will . . ."

"Just a minute here!"

"Hey, hey, he's just a little kid, isn't he?" the brunette from before asked. "He's no different to primary school kids, right?" Of course, if this was our world, Negi would be the equivalent of a fifth grader. "I _hate_ kids!" Asuna yelled, grabbing Negi by the top of his head and lifting him off the ground with one hand. "You take that back!"

A stone flew through the air before hitting her on the back of the wrist. "I'd appreciate it if you dropped the boy," a young man's voice called out to the both of them. Naruto suddenly appeared before the three, helping Negi up off the ground. "Not even five minutes since we got here and you're already causing trouble," he sighed, shaking his head before glancing back towards the girls.

"I apologize for his behavior," Naruto said, bowing to the girls. '_Even if some of it was true._' Of course, dealing with someone like this back in his home universe was easy. All you had to do was just outwardly agree with everything they said while at the same time keeping your temper in check. If this girl was anything like the young woman he knew, Negi's face would be carved into a crater with a bump on the top of his head.

"Um, excuse me," the brunette asked. "This is a girl's school in the deepest part of the Mahora Academy district. The primary school is at the previous station and I'm pretty sure you skipped over the boys' school."

"I'm kind of . . . out of school," Naruto told her. "I've . . . graduated already, if you will." '_As if they need to know that my diploma is false_,' he thought to himself. '_Kiactu can make a really convincing piece of paper_.'

'_What a violent girl_,' was the thought going through Negi's head. '_I thought Japanese women were supposed to be kind and gentle!_' Naruto could easily read the kid's thoughts before sighing. '_Not all women in Japan are like that. I've learned from some manga that there are those that dress up with spray-on tans and different kinds of makeup called Yamamba girls._' But for some reason there weren't any here in Mahora, though. Weird.

"That's enough, Asuna-kun," the voice of someone Naruto and Negi had called a friend for a few years said. Naruto's ears perked up as he listened to the voice. "Wow, so you must be the friend that the old man was telling us about," he smiled, turning to face the source. "Eh, Takahata?"

"Hey, Negi-kun, Naruto-kun," the middle-aged man greeted, "long time no see." Naruto kind of liked the guy. He gave off the feel of Sarutobi Asuma, the second wind user of Konoha (with Danzo being the first and Naruto being the third). Naruto was pushed to the side as soon as the man appeared by Asuna, whose eyes seemed to glisten as she stared at the man. "Takahata-sensei!" she said, soon followed behind by Konoka (the brunette) and Negi. "Eh!" she yelled, jumping back. "You two know him?"

"Welcome to Mahora Academy!" Takahata greeted. "Nice place isn't it . . . Negi-sensei?" The girls seemed to have been stumped by the info. "S-Sensei?" Konoka asked, looking at Naruto, who pointed down towards the little kid to his side. "That's your sensei," he said, getting the boy to introduce himself.

"Hello," Negi greeted. "My name is Negi Springfield and I will be teaching English at this school." With that, Asuna stood back in shock. "W . . . Wait just a minute here . . . You're a teacher?!" she yelled, grabbing the boy's neck.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Takahata said, taking up for the young man. "He's actually quite smart."

"Sensei . . . Even if you tell me that . . ."

"It seems that from today onwards, he'll be taking class A instead of I." And just like that, Asuna's world was shattered like glass. It was devastating the girl. "You've got to be kidding! I don't want this kid!" Naruto tried his best to keep out of this. "Just a while back he said something about " 'Love' – Um . . . Something really rude to me!"

'_Which is _extremely_ true by the way_,' Naruto thought to himself. He didn't say it out loud though. "I _HATE_ kids!" Asuna yelled, getting in Negi's face. Naruto fought hard against himself. He really wanted to do something about this . . . but . . . this girl should know never to do something like this with a young wind specialist. "Especially annoying little fleas like you!"

"Ah . . . ACHOO!" The girl's clothing was shredded by gale force winds, forcing both Naruto and Takahata to look away. '_**Bear panties**_,' was the only thing on the latter's mind.

'_And he does it again._'

Asuna then screamed in embarrassment, trying her best to cover herself up from the imaginary stares. After a change into some clothes, she followed the group to the principal's office where she tried to talk to the principal. "What is the meaning of this, Principal-sensei?" she asked/yelled, glaring at the boy who stripped her. Naruto kept his mouth closed.

"If it isn't Asuna-chan," the principal greeted. "So, Negi-kun, your training directed you to come to Japan as a teacher. They've given you quite a task. And I'm guessing this is Naruto-kun that the headmaster told me oh-so-much about."

Naruto smiled before blushing, his whisker marks clearly defined through the blush. "I hope it was all good things," he commented.

"No, they were pretty much about how you would accompany some of the guys in their . . . 'endeavors'." Naruto frowned as he remembered what they would mean. "Speaking of 'endeavors' Naruto-kun, would you like to marry my granddaughter?" Naruto frowned, thinking about how fast the headmaster was being. It was kind of like back in Konoha, where the wealthy would think they had higher standings by pairing him up with their daughters just to get some sort of standing with the future Hokage.

"Um . . . no thanks," he politely declined. He wasn't the only one either. Konoka giggled as she hit her grandfather on the head with a small mallet. Naruto sweatdropped at the man before the situation was entirely ignored. "It's nice to meet you," Negi greeted, holding his own hand in embarrassment.

"But first, you must gain some practical experience," the old man told him. "Let's make it from today to March." After another failed marriage attempt on his part, the man had to listen to Asuna complain even more about how the job of a teacher was given to a young person Negi's age. "Don't worry, Asuna-kun, that's why Naruto-kun came along with him. If there is anything that Negi-kun can't do in your classroom, Naruto-kun will be able to do it for him."

"By the way, I'm eighteen," Naruto pointed out, just to make sure the girl didn't say anything about how much of a difference in the two's ages. "Just pointing out that I'm older than you before you can come up with a stupid question."

"This job will prove to be very difficult," the headmaster went on, all seriousness of the situation suddenly rearing its head. "If it's too hard for you, then the both of you have to return home. There _are_ no second chances. Are you prepared to accept this?" Negi gulped before answering that he would. "Please let me try!"

"Then it's settled. You'll work starting today until March." Introducing the students' guidance counselor, Negi turned to plant his face in her chest. Of course, the woman's couldn't compare to a Legendary Sucker back home, but it was plenty impressive. Naruto just hoped that her temper didn't match.

"Ah . . . Sorry about that," Shizuna said, her temper next to nonexistent. Naruto sighed in relief. Her temper was _nowhere_ near Tsunade's. In fact, it was the exact opposite. If someone had run into Tsunade's massive chest like that, they'd find themselves thrown through the wall of the Hokage mansion. This woman was rather nice about the accident.

"Nice to meet you," Shizuna smiled. Negi blushed before greeting her back.

"One more thing," the headmaster pointed out. "Konoka, Asuna-chan, can Negi-kun stay with you two for a while?" '_We still haven't decided where he's going to stay yet_.'

"What about Naruto-sensei?" Konoka asked, making the older man stroke his beard.

"I was trying not to keep an 18-year-old boy in a room with two girls, but I guess it is okay," the headmaster answered, getting Asuna to yell that it was _not _okay. "It's not okay to place the brat in our room!" she yelled.

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" Konoka asked, pushing Negi towards Asuna, who yelled that she hated kids.

"You two get along now," the headmaster warned Asuna and Negi. The two proceeded to _not_ do that, turning their backs onto one another. '_I haven't felt this much animosity since Sasuke and I fought on that Samurai Bridge,_' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

'_There's something odd about these two_,' Asuna thought, staring at both of the new teachers. Turning to face the both of them, she then preceded to tell them that she refused to live with the two of them. "I'm going ahead! See you later, sensei!"

"I'm wondering how she could still call someone sensei if she doesn't think of them as teachers," Naruto said, the sweatdrop doubling in size as he watched both Asuna and Konoka run to their class. "That girl is always rowdy, but she's really a nice person," Shizuna explained. "Here's the class roster. Will you be ok as a teacher, Negi-kun?"

"Don't worry about that, Shizuna-chan," Naruto said as he wrapped Negi in a one-armed hug. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, will help my little brother." He held up the thumb from the arm not wrapped around his younger junior and smiled, a reflection of the light gleaming off his teeth. "Ah . . . Uh . . . I . . . I'm a bit nervous," Negi said as they made it to his classroom.

"Negi, you know what they say about nervousness in the office?" Naruto asked, getting the young man to turn towards him. "What?" Negi asked, only for Naruto to press his hand against his back. "They say . . . You just have to . . . DO IT!" With that, Negi's back was pushed through the entryway once Naruto opened the door. Without realizing it, Negi used his magic to block the eraser heading for his head, getting Naruto to groan as he indirectly caused attention to himself.

However, Negi corrected himself before anyone seriously noticed, letting the eraser fall on his head. It didn't escape one's vision, though. Asuna was looking in his general direction, not really caring up to this point that her teacher was this young. What really caught her eye was the sight of the chalk eraser hanging in midair over his head. Apparently, everyone's eyes were on the little kid whose head it was hanging over, not what was happening above.

Negi coughed before smiling as he realized he was the butt of a joke. "I see . . ." he said while still coughing. "You really got me there." He then tripped on a tripwire before falling forward, releasing a bucket overhead that triggered more traps. "Come on, Negi," Naruto said. "You've escaped better traps than this. I should know because I made them." His favorite was the paint trap, and the one where he splashed Geisha makeup on Negi's face, along with the kabuki makeup. There was even one where Naruto put itching powder in a trap that the boy fell into _after _stripping him naked.

That last one may have been a little harsh, but Negi was a cuddler when asleep. So he would eventually have to learn that cuddling with Naruto had some very harsh repercussions.

Everyone was laughing until they eventually realized that it was a little kid that fell for the trap instead of the "new teacher" that everyone was talking about. "Actually, he is your new teacher," Shizuna corrected once the class had somewhat calmed down. "And this is his assistant."

"My name is Negi Springfield and this is my assistant Naruto Uzumaki," Negi greeted. "We'll be teaching mag – Er, English at this school." Naruto mentally face-palmed, but outwardly kept his composure. "I'll only be here for three terms, but it's nice to meet you all."

It was eerily quiet for approximately one second. That was when shit hit the fan.

"How old are you?!" one of the girls asked.

"I'm . . . ten . . ." (Negi)

"Eighteen." (Naruto)

"Where did you come from? Nationality?"

"The backhills of Wales . . ."

". . ." Naruto didn't know how to answer.

"Where are you living now?"

"We just got here."

"Is this for real?" one student asked Shizuna, who confirmed that it was.

"Is the little kid really going to be our homeroom teacher?" another asked. "Can we really have a kid like him?" Naruto frowned as even though they were grabbing on him, they seemed to forget all about him. "Hey now, you can't 'have' them," Shizuna answered. "They're not food."

"I hope not," Naruto grumbled to himself. While he dug himself out of the pile, Naruto blinked for a bit before grabbing his hat, which was buried underneath with the girls. Pulling out it, along with Negi, Naruto cleared his throat. The sound got the girls to pay attention to the young man. "It's nice to meet all of you. Now if you would please sit back into your seats, we can get things underway and you can all do whatever you want to Negi . . . that I deem appropriate."

After getting the girls to sit down (surprisingly), Negi stood at the main desk once again. Given that he had already introduced himself, Naruto felt that it was his time. "Hello, everyone," he said with a smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My dream is to become the mayor of my hometown. I like ramen, hanging out with my friends, and . . . training. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, Sasuke-teme, and raw vegetables." The best way to tell a lie was to sprinkle some truth in. He didn't tell them that the Hokage was the top ninja in the village, or that he lived in a village of ninja (or _world _of ninjas) where being a shinobi was a common thing to be.

"Negi-kun has all the credentials of course . . . but as you can see he's younger than you girls." Shizuna explained. "And Naruto-kun here is to help him should something go wrong." There was no way that something would go that wrong . . . usually. "Treat them nicely."

Negi's collar was then grabbed by Asuna. In turn her arm was grabbed by Naruto, who stared her in the eyes. "Is there any reason why you're doing this?" he asked, staring her in her eyes.

"He did something weird with that blackboard eraser, didn't he?" she responded. Naruto's eyes slowly turned towards Negi before he sighed. Noticing the look from Naruto, Negi sheepishly laughed, reminiscent of Naruto's. Of course, Naruto couldn't complain seeing as he probably would've blabbed the secret out within the first few minutes of knowing the class. "I want a clear explanation!"

"Cut that out this instant!" a new voice yelled, gaining the attention of the entire class (Naruto and Negi included). "Everyone return to your seats," a young woman (about Naruto's color in hair) said. She looked to be a student of high class, though Naruto had a feeling of something like a princess. '_As if I don't have enough of those in my life_,' he thought to himself. "You're making trouble for sensei, and Naruto-sensei I guess."

"Everything's cool," Naruto waved off. "I was just here chilling anyway."

"How about letting him go now, Asuna-san? Although, that pose is so very suitable for a violent monkey like you." Somehow, there was something awfully familiar about this situation. The only difference is that there was something missing . . . What was it?

Asuna glared at the girl. "Negi-sensei, I've heard that you're a genius who graduated from Oxford!" she continued on. Naruto closed his eyes and frowned, resembling a fox. The girls who noticed cooed over how his now-noticed birthmarks gave him that animalistic look. "Teaching has nothing to do with age . . . so please, continue with homeroom." She was really laying the butter on a bit too thick.

"Ah . . . thank you."

"What's with the 'nice girl' act, Iincho?" Asuna asked, getting a reply about the class president actually being a nice girl on the inside. "What nice girl?" Asuna asked, holding the back of her hand to her cheek. "You shotacon!" That seemed to set the two off in a fight with the class president pointing out Asuna's crush for older men. Negi tried to stop the confrontations, but it was then resolved by Shizuna, who got everyone to start up class.

'_I won't be laughed at by Onee-chan and Anya_,' Negi thought to himself as he stared into the class ahead. '_I've got to take this seriously_!" With that said, he instructed the girls to turn to page 128 in their books before realizing that he was too short. "I . . . I can't reach." Naruto's face planted itself on the floor in the corner near the blackboard. '_Someone should've at least gone over in their head what to be prepared for_,' he thought to himself, massaging the bruise on his forehead.

"Sensei, take this stepping stool . . ." the class president said, somehow producing an intricate footstool in front of Negi.

'_That really isn't helping your case in _not_ being a shotacon_.' It was fun _not_ being the one to point out flaws. Where did that aspect of his personality go?

"Do you want me to hold you up, sensei?"

"Ah, no . . . That's . . ." Negi could do nothing but refuse the young woman's offers. Near the back of the class, Asuna thought back to what she had seen Negi do earlier with the eraser. '_There's something definitely up with that guy_' she thought. '_Let's see if I can bring it out . . ._' Breaking off a piece of eraser, Asuna chucked it towards the back of Negi's head. However, it didn't seem to make contact. Firing off another piece, Asuna noticed how as soon as it got close to hitting Negi in the back of the head, the eraser piece would just vanish into thin air.

'_Where are they going?_' she asked, looking around. What she finally caught was a whistling Naruto near where Negi was writing, throwing something up into the air and catching it. If you were looking closely, you could tell that they were the pieces of eraser that Asuna kept firing off at Negi.

The next round of erasers was shot out of their path, nearly missing Negi before impacting off the blackboard. If you were to use a time lapse, you could see that they made a perfect shape of the young lad. "Eh?" he asked, jumping back in shock. "What were those?"

"What's wrong?" Ayaka Yukihiro (the class president) asked.

"Things keep flying over here," Negi told her.

"Sensei . . . that would be _that_ girl's handiwork," she explained. "It's best not to get too close to that girl. She's an idiot, but she's ridiculously strong and violent. She's a bit of a problem child _plus she's a bit of a slut_." She said that last part lowly so that only she and Negi could hear it, though Naruto could hear just as well. He frowned at the girl for using a word like _slut_ around Negi. The boy might act like an adult, but you still had to remember that he was still just that: a boy.

"I . . . Is that true?" Negi asked. "I . . . I knew it." Naruto didn't take up for Ayaka when that pencil box slammed against her head either. When the two got into it however . . . "Oi, break it up," he said, grabbing the backs of their collars. When the two didn't, he tried once more, this time getting punched in the face as soon as he got to 'it'. One more try ended up with him not even able to say "Oi." This one was the last straw.

"_**CALM DOWN –TTEBAYO!**_" Naruto yelled, getting both of their attentions. "I sat back when you two were fighting the first time. I didn't say anything the second time because . . . well, Iincho, you kind of deserved it for calling Asuna a slut; especially in front of Negi. There are just some words you do _not_ say in front of kids." He should know as much as back home Sakura would pound either him or Sasuke (being away from the group really did nothing to stop the pink-haired girl's wrath) into the ground for cursing around Asuma and Kurenai's daughter. "But when you have about ten to twenty minutes in the lesson, that doesn't mean you can goof off then!" It was weird because while he was having _any_ type of lesson at the Academy, he'd skip most of the day.

"Sorry, Naruto-sensei," the girls begrudgingly said.

"Don't be sorry to me," Naruto told them. "Be sorry to Negi. I mean, it kind of _was_ you two who were disrupting his lesson." After apologizing to Negi at the bell, Naruto dismissed the girls. Looking as back, Asuna commented that there was nothing weird about Negi. Naruto however . . . "Was it just me, or did his eyes turn red and slit for a split second there?"

"Anyway, want to go shopping with me?" Konoka asked her roommate. "Shopping?" Asuna asked. "For what?"

"Negi-sensei, how was your first class?" Takahata asked, about to get a negative reaction from his junior. As Negi was about to answer, Asuna bowled him over, taking over the conversation. "Takahata-sensei, I was with him the entire time so it was no problem. The class was a success, wasn't it, Negi-sensei?" All Takahata had to do was turn his attention towards Naruto, who shook his head that the class did _not_ go so well.

"That's great!" Takahata said, signaling to Naruto that they would talk more about this later. "Thanks, Asuna-kun. Well then, I'll leave Negi-kun up to you." Negi commented on how she was in love with Takahata as the girl seemed to swoon over the teacher. "Oh shut up," she told him. "How would a guy like you know Takahata-sensei anyway? I told you two before, but you guys are nothing but pests. There's no way I'd recognize you as teachers."

Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit as the girl walked off. "Someone's getting the butt-end of a prank sometime later," he said. "**Can I be a part of this?**" a deep voice said, coming from Naruto's mouth. However it wasn't Naruto's. His whisker marks had deepened considerably and his eyes were now a deep blood red.

"Kurama-san!" Negi said, looking around to make sure that no one paid attention to the transformed boy. "What are you doing here? We're supposed to be normal here."

"**Come on,**" Naruto's inner voice said. "**I'm raring to deal some major damage to the brat that's picking on both you and Naruto**." Negi tried to steer the possessed Naruto away from public eye. "**Come on, she deserves whatever happens. Just let me loose a little. It's boring being cooped in this boy's consciousness. There's nothing to do but listen to the trickle of pipes.**" To make his point, Negi heard drips from empty space.

"Phew . . . Now that I've gotten that over with," Negi said, Naruto standing by his side. It seemed that Kurama was put under control once more. Naruto's "inner self" reluctantly backed off, but he wanted first person view of the aftermath. Naruto closed his eyes in thought, which kind of made Negi feel like a storm was coming; one that would probably destroy his class.

"Promise me you won't do something to cost me my job," Negi said, trying his hardest to steer Naruto away from whatever he was planning.

"Come on, Negi," Naruto said. "She deserves whatever's coming to her. This is no different." Negi pleaded with his surrogate older brother. He really wanted the job, even if he had to deal with . . . unsavory students. "Wasn't it you who taught me that doing something about this was only fueling the cycle of hate?" he asked, getting Naruto to stop.

"**. . . He's right**," Kurama piped in. Naruto grimaced before begrudgingly agreeing with Negi. This would only fuel the cycle of hatred between Asuna and Negi (plus it would add some tension to the already thin patience he has with the girl). Inside his mindscape, Naruto could be seen sitting on the snout of a massive beast. Zooming out would show that the beast was a fox. However, it was no regular fox as instead of the normal one tail usually associated with the regular vulpine, there were now eight others billowing in the breeze behind him.

". . ." Naruto stayed silent.

"**Something on your mind?**"

"This is the first time since the war you found someone you agreed with." Naruto laughed. "It's actually making me quite jealous." The fox grunted to itself, closing its eyes and wrapping its head in its arms. "**Hmph.**" Naruto, after sticking himself to Kurama's nose using chakra, turned around to stare the giant fox in its eye. "Aw, come on," he said. "Don't be like that."

With that, he was kicked out of his own mind.

". . . Tsundere . . ." Naruto said, finally coming to. Blinking, he found himself sitting at a fountain with Negi sitting right next to him. ". . . Negi?" he asked. "Did you lead me here with you?" Negi wasn't really listening to him as he looked over the class roster. "Ah, Nii-san!" he said as he took note of his class. Naruto took a closer look to see that the boy was drawing devil horns and a goatee over Asuna. The jinchuriki just stared at Negi, who smiled nervously before trying to erase the drawings.

"No . . . Keep them," Naruto told him, holding his hand from erasing it. "It's actually pretty accurate."

Naruto's attention was drawn towards one of Negi's students. "Isn't that . . . Number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka-kun?" Negi asked. Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. That's pretty dangerous to carry that many books," he agreed. "I hope she isn't going to . . ." She tripped coming down the stairs. "Yeah, _fall._" Unbeknownst to the two, Asuna was walking past the fountain when she noticed the two.

"It's those two . . ." she said to herself.

Without thinking, Negi's staff unfurled its ribbons at the tip as Naruto's muscles tensed. Nodoka hung in the air as Naruto raced towards her. His body began to glow a yellow orange color before his entire outfit changed. Naruto was now covered in golden energy that flowed off his body in an orange flame. Six magatama encircled his neck while two distinctive hair-like horns stood up on his head. His body was also covered by various other black lines and spiral patterns, which expanded along his body.

Naruto raced towards the girl before grabbing her out of the air. Thankfully she was unconscious and slowly coming to. What she saw was Naruto as he realized his body had absentmindedly used his Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo (**AN: You don't have to be a genius to know what that is**).

Naruto sighed as Negi ran up to the two. "It's a good thing no one . . . saw . . . that." Negi's attention was towards the extra in their group. "Y . . . You . . ." It was silent for a few minutes before Asuna finally reacted. Grabbing Negi by his collar and Naruto by the back of his shirt, she ran from the newly awake Nodoka.

"AAAHHHH! I KNEW IT!" she yelled, getting into Negi's face. "YOU TWO ARE SOME KIND OF SUPER-GUYS!" Naruto sweatdropped as he thought of what she was saying. "Geez, Asuna-kun," Naruto said, tilting his head. "Are you okay?"

"I saw you burst into flames and you didn't look like it burned!" she yelled. "Then I saw the little . . . _brat_ do something with his staff!" Naruto closed his eyes in thought. "Maybe it was your imagination," he told her. "I mean, there's no way someone could just burst into flames and not die of spontaneous combustion. Plus, you just saw the cloth on Negi's staff unravel. That's not really helping your fact."

"But I . . ." Negi knew to stay out of this. One misleading word and the whole lie unraveled. "Wait . . . How did Nodoka stay hovered then?" Naruto had nothing for that. "Um . . ." He was about to say something when Negi cracked.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san!" he said, the cloth unfurling.

"Wait," Asuna said, now fully realizing what he was saying _and_ doing. "He is a super-guy!"

"Um . . . Negi's a mage," Naruto said, pointing towards him. "Superheroes don't use staffs or wands to fight. Well except Zatanna, but that's beside the point." Asuna pointed out that he wasn't that much different. "Um . . . Shinobi, not a mage," Naruto said. Reaching behind his back, he drew something from the little pouch on his back that was hidden behind the jacket before pulling out a small knife with a ring at the end of its hilt. Spinning the weapon on his finger, Naruto then threw it up into the air before throwing it at a tree.

"Unfortunately, Negi's going to have to erase your mind," Naruto told her. "No biggie."

"I don't want my mind wiped . . ."  
"TOO LATE!" Once Negi was done with the incantation Naruto moved out of the way as a massive seal array appeared underneath the group.

"Vanish!" The bad part, it didn't erase her memory. The even worse part? "KYAAAAAH?!" Takahata had come to see what the strange flash of light was. And he got more flash than he bargained for. "And the balance has been made," Naruto said. "When Kiactu told me that karma comes back full circle, well this time it came back so full that it's a moon."

"Are you happy with that one-liner?" Negi asked/deadpanned. Naruto nodded his head. "Very." On their way back to the classroom (and subsequently dropping Asuna off to change into more clothes), Naruto watched as Negi tried apologizing to the sobbing girl. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I was trying to erase your memory, but it seems I erased your clothes."

"IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER HAD YOU ERASED MY MEMORIES!" she yelled in his face. "First he saw my woolen bear panties and now he saw _no _panties." Naruto felt somewhat bad. If something like that was to happen to him, he'd feel a bit more peeved that it did, especially in front of Sakura or Hinata. However, the girl kind of deserved it because of how she was treating Negi before. If she'd just swallow her pride and accepted that he was a teacher, she wouldn't have had that happen to her.

"Fine," he sighed, scratching his nose. "I'll see if I can replicate Dad's seal for short-term memory loss." Anything to stop the girl from crying. Asuna's attention turned towards Naruto, who instantly had to look away because if there was anything that was severely wrong, it was a girl with snot coming out of her nose from crying too hard.

"Y-You'd really do something like that for me?" she asked, wiping her nose with the handkerchief Naruto unsealed from his wrist. Letting her keep it, he shook his head. "It shouldn't be that hard. I mean, Dad left me a lot of things to use."

"I wish my dad left me more things," Negi said. "He only left me this staff before running off."

"So . . . You two aren't brothers?" Asuna asked, getting a shake of the head from both. "My ojii told me to look over Negi until he succeeded in his training," Naruto answered. "His dad and Kiactu actually go back. Speaking of which, Kiactu said that he would be on his way here once his problems at home were situated."

"Yeah," Negi said. "He told me C.O.M.P. was on the fritz." He really didn't understand what Kiactu was talking about. The Namae no Nai said that there was something wrong with the super computer. Something about viruses from sites or something, cursing about some guy named Codie, and threats to leave a boot print in someone's posterior the next time they met.

"What's C.O.M.P.?"

"A supercomputer Kiactu designed long before dad was born," Naruto automatically answered. "C.O.M.P. stands for Computer Operational Motherboard Personnel. I don't know why he calls it that." From what he learned back when Kiactu was on another team, he had the supercomputer built. Mostly it was Sora who managed it after Kiactu had him trained with computers. The latter only gets him to do the simplest of things on it as Sora can't work a computer to save his life.

"Getting back on track, I'm pretty sure that if the seal doesn't work, Negi can whip up a love potion."

"But . . . Nii-san, that's an illegal magical item!" Negi said.

"You've already let a normal person find out you're a mage," Naruto pointed out. "If they don't try you for the love potion, they're going for the revealing." Negi hung his head in defeat. "But . . . Won't they get you too?" he asked solemnly.

"The thing is . . . We're not actually registered in the magic world," Naruto answered. "Even if they do turn us into ermines, it's kind of against the rules your God agreed to when punishing the KoPs." Asuna was lost in this conversation. So, being lost, she grabbed Negi's collar before holding him off the ground.

"Why did a little mage like you come all the way out here?" she asked, tears still visible in her eyes. "And as a teacher no less?"

"Um . . . That's because I'm here for training," Negi answered truthfully. ". . . To become a great mage . . ." Letting go of him in the confusion, Asuna dropped Negi. "The work of great mages is to secretly assist the people of the world with their power. It's a job that earns the highest respect in the world of magic. Right now, I'm on what you would call probation."

"And if you get caught?"

"I'll be turned into an ermine, like you probably heard before." She didn't hear over the sounds of her tears. In fact, most of their conversation went over her ears. "Your job is to help people, isn't it?" she asked. "So that means . . . You'll take responsibility if this seal thing doesn't work and fix my relationship with Takahata?"

"What kind of magic can you use?" she asked, suddenly interested in the young boy. Naruto was forgotten for the journey back, which was cool with him (the fewer questions about his career path the better). "Um . . . Not very much since I'm kind of still in training."

"If you can't make love potions, then how about a tree that grows money," she asked. An image of her slapping Takahata with a wad of money could be seen in the background. '_What's weird is the fact that he may or may not take it,_' Naruto thought. '_From what I heard from Kiactu, a teacher's salary is next to nonexistent._'

"Um . . . I'm not sure I understand . . ."

"Not to mention the fact that if everyone discovers a money tree, the economy would drop fast," Naruto answered.

"You're not very useful are you?" she asked before turning her attention to Naruto. "How about you?"

"No, the closest thing we have to a love potion is a genjutsu, which I suck at," Naruto said, still moving forward. "The only tree-building thing I can think of is **Mokuton** (**Translation: Wood Style or Wood Release**), and the only thing it does is either kill or drain people of their energy." Who wanted a tree that had spawned from another person's corpse?

"We're both useless except for Negi's mind-reading," Naruto said. He was taking a bit of lessons from the Yamanaka clan as thanks for everything he did in the war but he wasn't that good at it. At least, he wasn't as good at it as Negi was.

"THAT'S IT!" Asuna yelled, her mind working thousands of miles per second with that one bit of information. Well, maybe that was kind of an exaggeration. "I'll get you to read Takahata's mind and make him tell you what he thinks of me."

'_This spells out a horrible recipe for disaster_,' Naruto thought to himself. '_Well . . . Strike at every opportunity, or so I've heard.'_ She took them back to the classroom and opened it, showing that the entire class had come back, including some of the teachers. "Welcome . . . Sensei!" they yelled, party streamers going off.

"Ah . . . That's right!" Asuna remembered showing them the bag of groceries she had been carrying earlier. "We were having a welcome party for you today. I completely forgot!" Naruto blinked before looking around. Knowing a certain relative of his, he would not miss a party for anything. "Hey, Kiactu-nii-san!" Negi yelled.

"Yep, called it," Naruto said. While turning away from the rest of the class as they all decided to hang around Negi, Naruto turned his attention to the girl. "That's my grandfather."

"Are you serious?" she whispered, staring at Kiactu. "He doesn't look a day over twenty!" Naruto explained that he lived outside of time, so he didn't age. "What makes it worse is that he can change his age to any one that he wants, like say Kiactu wanted to be a toddler or an adult."

"He could get away with a lot of things!" Naruto nodded at the girl's answer.

"He chooses the form of a teenager because . . . Well, I can't remember. It was something about how a teenager stays on the line between childhood and adulthood." Naruto's answer made Asuna stare at him. He noticed the stare before shrugging his shoulders. "His words, not mine."

"N-Naruto-sensei," a somewhat shy voice called him. Naruto turned his head towards the source to see a blushing Nodoka. He blinked slowly before piecing together who she best resembled. While Asuna seemed to imitate Sakura, Nodoka was Hinata's multiverse counterpart. It still unnerved Naruto to this day how some girls are similar throughout the multiverses.

"Yes . . ." He looked down at his school roster. ". . . Seat number 27 . . . Nodoka-chan, right?" Naruto asked, facing the girl with a smile. Nodoka's blush deepened before she bowed. "Um . . . Ano . . . About that incident earlier . . ." Naruto stiffened a bit. "You saved me. Please accept this book certificate as a token of my gratitude."

"Honya is going for the teacher's assistant?" someone out in the audience yelled. Naruto honestly didn't know who they were talking about. "What a lucky guy," he said aloud, causing many necks to nearly snap towards the guy. '_He's truly serious!_' were some of the thoughts that coursed through the class. Some of the girls nearly cooed at his curious face.

"If you think that's cute, wait until you see his '_Oh-crap-I-messed-something-up_' face," Kiactu answered as he sipped from some tea.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" one of the girls asked. Kiactu opened his mouth to say something but turned towards Naruto, who just stared blankly at him. "I'm . . . a friend of Naruto's," he answered. "I was supposed to come with he and Negi to Mahora, but something came up back home that I have to still sort out." He'd have to leave before the party ended, though, since C.O.M.P. was going through a systems diagnostic test and didn't need him for the next hour or so. "I have to be back in an hour or two, so I shouldn't be here long."

"Don't worry, girls," Naruto said. "He should be back after he gets his little issue sorted out." Not that anyone was really worried about him to begin with. Somehow, Kiactu felt a twinge in his heart.

"Anyway, Negi-sensei, I also have a gift for you," Ayaka said, producing a bronze bust of the young teacher. Naruto and Kiactu both looked at it with deadpan gaze. "It's pretty obvious that the girl's trying to get in his pants," the latter stated, though his eyes were hidden underneath the cloth. "It's a good thing I left you here with him. There'd be a lot more hijinks than if we were not here."

"I can see what you mean," Naruto said. "I don't think Asuna would've protected him within the first day of meeting him." Kiactu turned his head towards the jinchuriki. "There is a high probability that she would've. I mean, even though Sakura did more damage than good to you, she still took care of you whenever you got hurt."

"That's another thing, really," Naruto pointed out. "How is it that we see the same personalities in different people? The only ones missing are the girl who wants all attention on herself, the stoic and blunt girl that rarely is afraid to speak her mind, and the feminist." If Naruto waited long enough, he'd know that the class had too many of those to spare.

"You were saying?" Kiactu asked, turning his attention to his grandson. "Sorry. I got that song stuck in my head and it's doing nothing but repeating over and over again."

"You were watching Splash Free again, weren't you?" Naruto just stared at his grandfather, who turned his head to the side while scratching his cheek. "What? It's a pretty good parody series," he said. "Almost as good as the abridged series they created in the Main World about you." Naruto's right eye twitched before he turned his attention before him.

"Please never bring that series up again."

"I won't if you don't bring up the many things I do wrong."

They watched the class perform their various activities like singing, sparring (which both Kiactu and Naruto had to stop Negi from interrupting as the young boy thought they were _actually_ fighting), acting, and other various tricks.

While waiting on the next performance, Naruto noticed Negi being led out of the cafeteria by Asuna. Kiactu saw them as well before the two turned their attentions to one another. "Shall we follow them?" Kiactu asked, getting a nod in reply.

The shadows hid both teenagers as they watched what happened between Negi and Asuna. "What's she saying?" Kiactu asked as he watched Asuna start to take the bells out of her hair. Negi seemed to be in some manner of consequence and couldn't tell what was going on so as he closed his lips, he didn't realize that the air seemed to shift before he was kissing on what seemed to be stubbly hair. "Okay, Negi, I know how you love those people that helped you earlier on in life but this is a rather unorthodox way of showing your feeling," Kiactu's voice said. Negi almost jumped away from the Namae no Nai at this point.

Naruto had pulled a switch with the young teacher by using **Kawarimi** (**Translation:** **Substitution**). However, what he was not expecting was Asuna to get close enough to his chin to kiss it while his lips met the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry," he said once they separated. "I'm kind of in an unofficial relationship back home. I mean, we could date other people. It's just that she has only had eyes for me, so it wouldn't be fair for me. Maybe . . . If things didn't work out with her, I could talk about the relationship between me and you?" Of course, this was his version of a joke, though most of that at the beginning was true. Naruto and Hinata did tend to act as if there was no relation going on between the two after the Pain incident and were a little more open after the war, but they were still dancing around each other.

Maybe it would be like that relationship Hinata's teacher Kurenai had with a fellow teacher named Asuma. (**AN: God I hope not. Asuma didn't deserve to be killed off like that.**)

"D-Don't get me wrong!" she yelled, glaring at Naruto. "I was going to flick the brat on the tip of his head! Now you've just made me feel awkward!"

"Not as awkward as your entire class watching your confession?" Naruto asked. As her glare turned into a confused glance, she looked to where he was pointing to find the entire class standing at the top of the staircase, along with the teachers who had come to the party.

"What do you think you're doing bringing Negi-sensei out here to watch you confess to Naruto-sensei?!" Ayaka asked her rival.

"It was all just a misunderstanding!" Asuna fired back, hoping to at least pacify the girl. As the two began to fight, Negi just stood there as stiff as a statue, trying to get his memory past the fact that he was almost kissed by a girl almost half his age. Both Naruto and Kiactu each stood by his side, watching as his mind tried to process the last few moments.

"Kiactu-nii, Naruto-nii, who were your first kisses with?" he asked absentmindedly, after the party ended and everyone started drifting back to their dorms. Kiactu had to think hard about his very first kiss, though Naruto's face seemed to pale before turning green. "My first kiss was at least over a good hundred millennia ago," Kiactu honestly answered so that his group of Negi, Naruto, and Asuna (the latter of the three finally meeting the grandfather of her teacher's assistant) could hear, "so I can't answer you truthfully."

"What about your first kiss, Naruto-nii?"

"Um . . . It was with a girl . . . with black hair . . . back when I had first become a genin." Kiactu blinked before piecing together what he was talking about. "Your first kiss wasn't with a black-haired girl," he replied. "It was with Sasuke, that Uchiha kid you're rivals with." Naruto glared at his grandfather, who just shrugged it off.

"Your first kiss was with a guy?" Asuna snickered, causing bile to rise in Naruto's throat. "I didn't know you swung that way."

"I was butted from behind and fell into the guy's face! It wasn't a true kiss!"

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT_," both Asuna and Kiactu said with devilish grins plastered on their faces. Naruto almost hurled at the memory before shivering. "If you two haven't found anywhere to stay the night, you could always stay with us," Asuna told both Negi and Naruto. "Naruto-sensei has to tell me everything about his first kiss." Naruto growled. "So . . . what do I do about you?" she asked, turning to their third member in the group. "Our room can hold up to four people at a time, but anymore would just make it too cramped."

"Don't worry about it," Kiactu said. "I'm not staying for long. In fact, I'm leaving tonight and coming back once some issues have been sorted out back home. And when I do come back, there' s supposed to be a house constructed near the school just for me that I need to . . . 'spruce up'." Walking a good five meters ahead of them and not really having her attention on the conversation was Konoka. And by 'spruce up', Kiactu meant that once the house was constructed, he was going to make it into a branch off Master Base.

After separating from Kiactu, the trio finally caught up with Konoka. "So, are they staying with us, Asuna?" Konoka asked nicely. Getting a nod from the redhead, both Naruto and Negi smiled towards one another before Negi's nose started to twitch.

"Geh . . . Ah . . . ACHOO!"

"GAH! YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: The newly redone story of Negito is finally up and running. If there are any faults, act like gentlemen and point them out for me instead of leaving flames like always. I tried following it to the rule of Fandom Flux, the most powerful the OC, the more something fucked up happens to him. Kiactu isn't really overpowered. The only reason he might seem that way is because he's had countless experience in training. However, all of that experience is locked away in Full for the time being. You'll eventually get to see his character evolve from time to time in the stories I write about him. Speaking of which, I started watching Digimon again. The ending pairings might change because you know how I do. Did you know that the way the original series ended with those pairings was actually picked out of a hat. Joey could've ended up with Mimi or Daisuke with Kari. Hell, Tai could've ended up with Sora. But that's beside the point. Kiactu will have OC Digimon (Naruto and Ichigo) and will use the Fusion Loader (or X-Loader for you original Japanese fans out there). It will either spam across the series or be broken up into the seasons. Like I said, this will be the end of my work for a while so please be patient.

Kiactu: Prince has also informed me that he has remembered the names of the OC girls.

Prince: Thank god I didn't erase that first chapter of Trip to the Hidden Nations. If I had, I would've lost the girls names forever. Anyway, here they are:

Sanae Yamamoto

Aiko Ando

Aoi and Nao Kando

Naoko Murakami (there can be more than one family with the same surname)

Miyuki (the shop girl from the original Negito)

Various Witch Hunter characters (if you don't read Witch Hunter by Cho Jung-man, then you're going to be lost on some of these girls)

Prince: See ya next time!


End file.
